blankpointsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora
The protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series and one of the major players of Blank Points. Sora is played by Coll, who most people just call Sora. It's all relative. As Blank Points essentially takes place after Dream Drop Distance, Sora is still the same key slinging derp who failed the Mark of Mastery. He hails from a now destroyed Destiny Island and is an orphan thanks to the Remnants. Blank Points Canon Sora was hit with an insatiable wanderlust after the Mark of Mastery exam and began to jump from world to world, exploring and doing heroic shit as well as eating everything he could stuff in his face. He met Zack Fair on Gaia and ate a diner in Midgar out of house and home. Zack effectively became Sora's senpai--a pillar of what Sora hopes to be when he grows older. He met Kairi in New Orleans and agreed to train her, however... shit got real. Catching wind of something nefarious, Sora headed back to Destiny Island to find the place completely destroyed. The islanders were victims of a savage genocide, including his mother. Devastated by the wanton annihilation of a place he so desperately tried to save not once, but twice, Sora plunged into deep depression, regret, and survivor's guilt. He found out an asshole named Zera was the one who caused all of this. Vowing to stop the Remnants from curb stomping worlds where ever they went, Sora is currently trying to track down the Remnants, accepting help from only Riku. Sora was given a white baby chocobo chick named Camellia, which he fondly calls Millie. She was a gift from Zack and bred by Cloud. Blank Points Chatplay After landing on an unnamed planet, Sora took of residence in the Weird Old House. His room is attached to a pantry that magically refills with food every time he walks out of it. Sora's room is a royal mess, like most teenaged boys. In chatplay canon, Sora is currently in a relationship with Riku. Trivia (Headcanons) * Sora is basically a human garbage disposal when it comes to food. He doesn't stop eating. With the combined efforts of him and Roxas, they could destroy an all-you-can-eat buffet together... and then be thrown out because the buffet wouldn't be able to keep up with them. * Sora can't drive for fuck all. Never get in a gummi ship or car with him, if you value your life. He's even made Zack nauseous. * When he was a child, someone dared Sora to eat a worm. Sora did it and gave no fucks about it. He has a stomach of steel and if he ever gets food poisoning, it'd have to be because some chicken was raw. * Riku looks for him quite often. This is the only time he eats healthy food. * Sora's crown pendant was a gift from his mother. After he death, he refuses to take it off. He's so used to it's weight around his neck, he feels uncomfortable when he takes it off. Sora sleeps with the crown pendant on. * Sora's favorite food is anything Riku cooks for him.